As disclosed in Patent literature 1, a conductive paste comprising a conductive material, such as silver, and glass has been used for an external electrode of a multi-layer piezoelectric element of the related art. The external electrode is formed by applying the conductive paste to a side surface of a stacked body, followed by baking treatment. Moreover, a lead member for the supply of voltage to the external electrode is fixedly connected to the external electrode exteriorly thereof by means of solder, a conductive adhesive, or the like.